Porque no es un adios
by Dizashe
Summary: Los Potter han muerto, mis mejores amigos han muerto pero nos han dejado un regalo, un pequeño merodeador, ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡POR LOS CALZONES DE MERLIN COMO SUBISTE A MOONY A LA CHIMENEA! ¡Y CON TRAJE DE SANTA CLAUS!
1. Capitulo 1

Un bulto, en que se asomaba cabello revuelto color del azabache, se movía inquieto entre las sabanas. Curiosamente éste se encontraba casi oculto entre botellas de leche. El pequeño bebé movió su delicada manita, chocando ésta contra un sobre que estaba escrito con una caligrafía estilizada y antigua.

Se removió inquieto ya que no sentía el calor materno ni el ambiente familiar acostumbrado. Se encontraba cansado, pero vivo.

Él acababa de llegar y desde entonces se había dedicado a observarlo detenidamente, como si entre ese revoltijo de sabanas pudiera encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba entre tantas perdidas recientes que ambos habían tenido, aunque por ahora el pequeño no lo supiera.

Había luchado y lo había logrado, se había liberado de Azkaban para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a James: no dejaría solo a su ahijado, casi sobrino, que ahora seria su hijo. Pero… ¿Cómo podría ver a su ahijado a la cara después de haber dejado escapar al culpable de la muerte de sus padres?  
Estaba totalmente seguro que no había vuelta atrás. Buscaría a Peter y luego vendría por su ahijado. Lo adoptaría y lo criaría como a un hijo.

Miró de nuevo la cicatriz en donde había caído la maldición asesina. Ahí estaba, casi como iluminada como un recordatorio de una gran desgracia y a la vez del mejor acontecimiento desde hace mucho tiempo: la caída de Voldemort.

Inconscientemente apretó los puños con fuerza, no sabia qué odiaba más, si a Voldemort, a Peter, o a él mismo por haber confiado en Peter. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla perdiéndose en su barba de tres días. Sabía que ellos, sus mejores amigos, habían muerto por él; por Harry, pero no los culpaba en absoluto, solo pensaba que si en vez de ellos él pudiera haber muerto; si tan solo pudiera darle a Harry sus padres y una vida normal.

Yo se el escondite de Peter, solo tengo que ir, capturarlo y llevarlo con Dumbledore y él sabrá persuadir al ministerio de su inocencia; él sabrá qué hacer. Sólo puedo pensar en el momento en el que pueda torturar a ese maldito traidor, y con la  
cuenta pagada, regresar a este lugar para recoger a Harry.

Luego ambos nos marcharemos para iniciar una nueva vida.

_Lejos de todo aquel dolor que amenazaba con herirlo, de aquella culpa le rodeaba y de aquellos recuerdos. Lejos de aquellos que por venganza pudiesen ir a buscar al pequeño Harry para hacerlo "pagar" por la caída de "su señor"._

Se agachó a su lado y le dio un delicado beso en la frente, sellando de aquel modo la promesa de que él volvería triunfante, reparando al menos una pequeña parte de su fatal error. El pequeño se movió ya más tranquilo, como si presintiera que aún, a pesar de todas las desgracias, tenía una familia con él, tal como se lo prometió a James y a Lily: él sería su padre, su familia.

Se puso de pie, ya más calmado ante aquel pensamiento. Aún se tenían el uno al otro. No sabia si contar con Remus, ya que él había desconfiado de Remus en el pasado, tal y como ahora Moony desconfiaba en él, por lo que técnicamente estaban a mano.

Sonrió al ver cómo el pequeño balbuceaba en sueños. De repente tuvo una idea, se quitó un dije de plata con las formas animagas que tomaban en la escuela con la luna llena. James no había esperado mucho salir vivo de su batalla por lo que le dio su dije: un majestuoso ciervo y a su vez  
el de Lily: bella y delicada cierva.

Los unió para que fuera uno solo y luego de hechizarlo para que solo él y Harry pudieran abrirlo, acarició la pequeña cabeza de su ahijado y se levantó. Caminó con paso decidido hacia la verja y comenzó a caminar  
lentamente por la banqueta. Volteó una ultima vez y entre el rojizo y dorado  
amanecer desapareció.

Porque Sirius Black era un mago, al igual que el pequeño del que se acababa de despedir. Había dado su palabra de volver y la palabra de un mago siempre se cumple, más si eras Canuto, un merodeador.

Bueno, pues qui esta de nuevo el primer capitulo, este fin de semana voy a actualizar y corregir algo del desastre que hice en los capitulos que siguen.

Mi especial agradecimiento a Hela Morrigan, gracias, por todo (en especial por la paciencia), sin ti no me hubiera tomado la molestia de volver a checar los caps y no me hubiera percatado de los (muchos) errores, a demás de que no contaba con este gran regalo, gracias por tu ayuda, consejos y favores respecto a este capitulo y mi trabajo.

Saludos

Eliey


	2. Chapter 2

El atrio del ministerio se estaba volviendo rápidamente su lugar menos favorito de Gran Bretaña. Desgraciadamente el ministro no podía ser su persona menos favorita, pues aún después de todos esos años ese era Snape, pero el que le estuviera haciendo competencia al murciélago ese ya era muestra de cuantas ganas tenia de pegarle un buen puñetazo.

Tenía gana de salir corriendo del maldito lugar, incluso si había logrado bloquear lo que el ministro decía, el sonido de su voz era suficiente para que deseo de violencia ardiera en él.

Cornelius Fudge, chaparro, nervioso, poca cosa y tan parecido a Peter. Lo recordaba, había estado ahí cuando lo atraparon, había sido uno de los muchos que lo habían mirado con asco ese día, le habían dicho que siempre habían sabido que era un traidor, que sería la muerte de los Potter, que era un Black.

Claro que era un Black, maldita sea si Snape no podía afirmarlo.

Claro que era un traidor, había abandonado los ideales de su familia, a su hermano pequeño, a su ahijado.

Tantos errores…

-…Y en compensación por las faltas cometidas contra el señor Black, se le otorgan todos sus derechos como cabeza de familia, la custodia de su ahijado, la cantidad de un millón de galeones y una Orden de Merlín, segunda clase, por sus servicios en la guerra e incluso después de esta.-dijo Fudge, provocando que la multitud frente a ellos aplaudiera estruendosamente, mientras reporteros anotaban a toda prisa y los flashes de las cámaras se veían una y otra vez.

Sirius se limitó a verse solemne y asintió cortésmente al ministro. Después de todo necesitaría al bastardo cuando Dumbledore se opusiera a darle la custodia de Harry. No que el vejete fuera en verdad un obstáculo, después de todo podía utilizar su influencia como cabeza de familia y celebridad, e incluso aprovechar la carta de "nuestro-salvador-viviendo-como-muggle" y si eso no funcionaba entonces "el-heredero-de-una-línea-pura-viviendo-como-muggle", y así ya fuera por adoración o por perjuicios la batalla con el público estaría ganada. Aun así preferiría no tener problemas con alguien tan poderoso como el metido del director. Después de todo si causaba demasiados tendría que matarlo, y no quería perder uno de los pocos lazos que existían con aquel pasado donde la vida no era perfecta pero él era feliz.

Alguien toco su hombro, y él, hundiéndose más en su "modo asesino" no dio muestras de notarlo, cuidando que nadie notara como reunía su magia, lista para soltarla de un golpe y noquear al potencial atacante.

-Búscame hoy en la noche en la habitación privada en Cabeza de Puerco. Si no vas, no te molestaré nunca más.-susurró una voz cerca de su oído, luego sintió la mano dejar su hombro mientras escuchaba los poderosos aplausos de la multitud apagarse.

Todas la firmes y determinadas emociones que lo habían invadido desde que dejó a Harry frente a esa casa años antes comenzaron a tambalearse. Reforzó sus barreras de oclumancia y respiro hondo. Su prioridad en la vida era Harry, y solo cuando tuviera a su ahijado en sus brazos se permitiría considerar a algún otro ser humano.

Pero aún así, el resto de la ceremonia la voz del Sirius quebrado y desilusionado que ocultaba dentro susurraba _Moony_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un pequeño de cabello azabache muy despeinado dormía apaciblemente en un diminuto colchón, que parecía pertenecer a una cuna grande. Murmurando entre sueños el pequeño se revolvía en su cama haciendo muecas cuando en su sueño se recargaba en su costado derecho…

De repente el niño despertó abruptamente, sentándose con rapidez. Jadeando, dejó escapar un pequeño grito mientras entre muecas intentaba no moverse.

-¡Cállate mocoso!- se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry en voz lo suficiente alta para ser escuchado.

-¡Que te calles!

-Morsa estúpida- respondió murmurando mientras se recostaba cuidadosamente sobre las delgadas mantas. Sabiendo que no podría dormir de nuevo intento recordar todos los detalles de su sueño.

Estaba en un sillón con un hombre de cabello igual que el suyo y lentes redondos que de un palo de madera sacaba burbujas de colores muy lindas que al tocarlas cambiaban de color. Luego una señora bonita de largo cabello rojo entraba sonriente trayendo una bandeja con una mamila y un plato con galletas de chispas de chocolate. Llevaba un delantal blanco de cuadros amarillos con bolsillos, donde había otro palo de madera. La sentía sentarse junto a él y sus manos calientes tomarlo y alzarlo en el aire, y el solo sentía ganas de reír, y lo hacía, y la señora no lo regañaba, solo reía con él mientras lo abrazaba. Se sentía tan bien ahí, podía sentirla acariciar su pelo mientras lo mecía con un solo brazo. Una mano enorme y dura aparecía con una galleta; era el hombre que ahora estaba en el suelo frente a ellos y sonreía mientras él tomaba la tomaba.

-Espera Lily-decía- no puede dormir sin antes probar una de tus maravillosas galletas- ella solo reía más. Le respondía algo, podía escuchar su voz, pero no lo entendía. E incluso si se aferraba a su delantal podía sentir como el sueño se iba. Lo ultimo que recordaba haber sentido antes de despertar era como era abrazado contra su pecho, la sensación de ser llevado por alguien que corría, los gritos, el miedo…

_-…rry, se fuerte, se valiente, sobrevi…_

No podía escuchar todo lo que le decía la mujer de pelo rojo y suave, pero podía escuchar el estruendo, sentir el dolor. Pero incluso si en cada sueño sentía el dolor, no podía evitar dormirse con el deseo de revivirlo y cada día al despertar rezaba.

-Seré fuerte, seré valiente y sobreviviré, lo prometo.

T.B.C.


	3. Capitulo 3

-Padfoot…

-_Padfoot…_

_-_Mmm…

_-Padfoot despierta, es tarde._

-Aja, cinco minutos más…

_-Vamos enorme perro dormilón tenemos que ir por Harry, no creo que esos muggles siquiera se acuerden de su cumpl…_

-¡Cierto!, ¡Harry!

-De eso hablaba Pad, ya va amanecer y no le has comprado un juguete a tu ahijado-dijo Remus con su característica serenidad.

-Que esperas Moony tenemos que ir por mini-Prongs-respondió Sirius ahora con una tostada en la boca sin afeitar y las manos llenas de comida ("para hacer mas ameno el ambiente mientras escogemos juguetes", explico después, "sabes que estoy de mejor humor con el estomago lleno Moony").

-Nunca entendere como tu y James lograban hacer todo eso en menos de un minuto mientras hablo.

-A diferencia de ti yo no me guardo el secreto Moony, simplemente tuvimos mucho tiempo para practicar en la infancia, y tuvimos la mejor entrenadora en Hogwarts, Minerva, la cual por cierto me mando una carta de disculpa por no haber creído en mi- esta ultima frase la termino con cierta amargura.

-En realidad aún no lo superas ¿verdad?- le interrogo Remus con un sonrisa triste.

-No del todo a decir verdad, pero cambiando drásticamente de tema, no se como se me pudo haber olvidado que ayer era luna llena, nunca me había pasado.

-Las pulgas se te metieron al cerebro querido Padfood…

-Si, ya aja, pero ¿Vamos o no?

Crack…

-¿Cuándo tomó la costumbre de dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

Crack…

-¡Niño, despierta!, ¡Arriba!, ¡Ahora!

-Si Tía Petunia- le respondió una voz infantil adormilada desde el interior de la alacena-Me encanta soñar con mis padres, pero esa luz verde me da miedo-susurro para si mientras se levantaba sabiendo que su tía volvería cinco minutos después para ver si se había levantado, y por el bienestar de sus orejas, mejor se levantaba rápido.

De repente mucho polvo comenzó a caer del techo, no tenia que ser muy inteligente para saber que era Dudley, al cual le pareció una grandiosa idea ir a un parque de juegos justo el día de su cumpleaños. Esta de más decir que se había sorprendido de que Dudley hubiera tenido una idea; eso quería decir que se esforzaba tanto en hacerle la vida imposible a Harry que estrujaba al máximo sus neuronas para lograr pensar. Harry solía ser reservado, desconfiado y sarcástico, no se permitía actuar como un niño la mayoría del tiempo porque en sus propias palabras "Un niño para ser un niño debe tener infancia". No es que fuera malo con los demás niños o maleducado con los maestros, simplemente no dejaba entrar a nadie a su corazón, pues aunque esta clamaba un poco de cariño, su mente le repetía una y otra vez que lo volverían a abandonar, como sus padres. No les creía a sus tíos cuando hablaban mal de sus padres, al fin y al cabo, hablaban pésimo de él y contaban unas historias muy rebuscadas para que ningún vecino se le acercara (claro quedando ellos como poco mas una Madre Teresa de Calcuta) y sin embargo contaban maravillas de Dudley, quien era un completo idiota.

Harry no se consideraba un niño normal, algo que en vez de pavonear, más bien aceptaba con resignación. Sus maestros le observaban con atención cuando hacia algún trabajo, o le sonreían discretos al entregar sus exámenes sin dejar ver la perfecta nota (algo que el les había pedido, alegando que no le gustaba llamar la atención, lo cual era muy cierto, pero la razón numero uno eran los celos de su primo, que curiosamente se curaban hasta que lo golpeaba en el estómago hasta el cansancio). Los maestros estaban maravillados de el nivel intelectual del pequeño, y solían mantener entretenidas platicas con el a la hora del receso, salvándolo sin saberlo del acoso de su primo y su pandilla, y las miradas curiosas de los demás niños. A veces pasaba el descanso en la enfermería, conocía a la enfermera pues pasaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería, por los golpes de su primo y la poca comida que le daban solía enfermar con frecuencia, aunque el intentaba desvanecer sospechas, que sabia que el pagaría, alegando que era algo normal en su familia paterna, que su tía le había dicho que sufría anemia hereditaria, no sabia si realmente su excusa hacia efecto en la anciana enfermara, quien sin que lo supiera Harry intuía lo que pasaba, pero sabia que la única opción era enviarlo a un orfanato, donde sufriría de igual modo, así que mejor procuraba darle todo el cariño que el reservado pequeño aceptaba recibir.

-¡Niño! ¿Ya estas despierto? ¡Apresúrate a hacer el desayuno holgazán!

-Voy tía Petunia- se levanto rápidamente, odiaba perderse en sus pensamientos, en esa casa siempre se debía estar alerta, entró a la cocina, perfecta, impecable, resplandeciente, le daban escalofríos tanta pulcritud…5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-Péinate- "Buenos días también a ti tío Vernon"-Sírveme el desayuno

-Si tío Vernon.

Intentando no perder el equilibrio desde el banquito en el que se había subido para alcanzar la estufa, cogió el enorme sartén rebosante de huevos con exceso de tocino y lo llevo hasta la mesa.

-No tires nada.

-Si tía Petunia- respondió jadeando ante el esfuerzo.

Luego de un animado desayuno para los Dursley en que no se cansaron de mimar a su "cachorrito" dejaron ir a Harry, después de haber lavado los trastes por supuesto. Harry, algo deprimido, decidió ir al jardín. El cielo estaba radiante, una ligera niebla rodeaba el ambiente dando frescura al lugar y el aroma de un nuevo día vigorizaba el espíritu, pero el pequeño no se daba cuenta de esos detalles, a pesar de que desde que lo recordaba los Dursley lo trataban mal, cada año, en fechas importantes como ese o navidad o día de reyes o el día del niño y más, guardaba la esperanza de que estos le felicitaran o le dieran un pequeño presente, no entendía el desprecio de su única familia hacia él, no recordaba haber hecho algo lo suficientemente malo, la única vez que había hecho enfadar mucho a su tía fue cuando preguntó por sus papás, y eso tampoco lo entendía, ¿Será que sus tíos no mentían cuando decían que eran malos?, no, eso no podía ser cierto, o tal vez, su mamá trataba a su tía como Dudley a el. Harry sintió su pequeño corazón apretujarse en su pecho, él sabia lo que era que te despreciaran y te trataran como si no importaras, y dolía, dolía mucho. No, no podía ser cierto, algo dentro de el le decía que sus papás eran buenos, que le querían…

_-No te queremos cariño te amamos…_

Se asusto, esa voz, era conocida, era cálida, y familiar, dolorosamente familiar…

-¡Chico! Entra que no tengo tu tiempo holgazán.

Suspiró, tal vez solo fue cosa de su… ¿Cómo se decía?...Sus…Sub…Subconsimte, no no era así, el Lunes le preguntaría a la enfermera Hanny, pensaba el niño perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto se encontró con la atemorizante cara de su tío completamente roja de furia, por lo que se mantuvo a prudente distancia de su tío y para mejorar precauciones cerca de la puerta.

-La señora Figg no se puede hacer cargo de ti, y definitivamente no voy a pagar una entrada de 2 000 para que un anormal como tu nos estorbe en el paseo espacial de mi hijo, te quedaras aquí, pero escucha mocoso, dame una razón, por pequeña que sea, y lo lamentaras-y para hacer énfasis, aprovecho la estupefacción de Harry para tomarlo del pelo provocándole dolor en el cuero cabelludo y acercar su roja cara de morsa a su pequeño sobrino-¿Entendiste?

Conteniendo las lagrimas y quejidos de dolor se limitó a responder un simple "Si tío Vernon" susurrando atemorizado, y es que su tío había demostrado ser un perro que ladra y muerde demasiadas ocasiones, aun tenia un moretón que lo probaba. Luego de eso su tío lo soltó y 5 minutos después se encontraba solo en la casa en un rincón oscuro de la sala que lo ocultaba derramando tristes lagrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza el medallón que siempre llevaba, se encogió más en su lugar al recordar las veces que su tío había intentado quitárselo, este ardía como fuego al rojo vivo cuando lo tacaba otra persona que no fuera Harry, o más bien, para las personas que querían hacerle daño o lo despreciaban o intentaban quitárselo. Lo abrió, y contemplo embelesado el rostro de sus padres sonriéndole y de esos dos hombres que los acompañaban, se veían tan felices que a veces le desearía poder entrar en la foto para estar con ellos…lágrimas cayeron sobre la imagen en movimiento. Harry había llegado entusiasmado a la conclusión que era magia, ya que a el le gustaba creer en lo imposible; soñar fantasiosamente en escobar voladoras y animales que se convertían en personas, tal vez era por los sueños tan realistas que tenia por las noches en las que el estaba con sus padres y sus 2 amigos, gracias a esos sueños descubrió que tenia un padrino, ¿Por qué nunca le contaron de el sus tíos?, ¿Y por que no se fue con el en vez de quedarse ahí?, en esos sueños el lo miraba como sus padres y el otro señor, lo veía como si lo quisiera, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, el era como su papá, muy divertido y consentidor, su mamá era dulce y jugaba con el seguido, en los sueños claro, y el otro Remus, pareciera que siempre tenia tiempo para el, y siempre le daba un chocolate muy rico a escondidas de su mamá, y le decia "Es nuestro secreto pequeño, prométele a tu tío Moony que no le dirás a tu mami, es que da miedo cuando se enoja pero no se lo digas a nadie" y el solo balbuceaba algo mientras lo abrazaba y se reía con chocolate en la boca que tío Remus se apresuraba a limpiar. Eso si era tener una familia, se sentía muy feliz de poder recordar todo eso, la forma en que su papá le decía campeón y le sonreía como si no hubiera algo mejor en el mundo que él, como su padrino Sirius le traía un regalo nuevo cada semana y jugaba con el convertido en un enorme perro que el montaba, como su mamá jugaba con el y cada vez que hacia alguna trastada se reía y le daba un beso diciéndole dulcemente "Eso no se hace cariño" y como Remus hacia burbujas y nubes de colores cuando veía que estaba triste porque su papá y tío Sirius salían de casa muy serios dejando a mamá llorando en la cocina… cuanto extrañaba a su familia, porque así es como Harry los llamaba en su mente y en su corazón, su familia… puso las manos en su cara y recargo la cabeza en las rodillas, entonces escucho un ruido, alguien tocaba la puerta impacientemente. Primero pensó que eran los Dursley, pero cayo en cuanta de que apenas acababan de salir, además, ellos no tocarían la puerta para empezar, así que se quedo quieto, recordando las palabras de tío Vernon antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si "Y no salgas ni dejes a nadie entrar" luego de eso dio un porrazo y se fue, si, mejor se quedaba ahí calladito. Pero esa persona o era muy terca o era muy "persintete", no así no era, era algo de "tente", vale luego se acordaría, ahora tenia que pensar en algo, pues el desconocido estaba forzando la puerta, no, un momento, _"los" desconocidos estaban forzando la puerta_, sintió su corazón golpear su pecho aceleradamente, solo en las películas que veía su primo había visto personas comportarse así… ¡Ladrones!...¿ahora que hago?, pensó rápidamente hasta que tomo una decisión; pelearía, esas personas eran malas, no iba a dejar que entraran, _lo malo es que tengo 5 años, no creo que pueda pelear con ellos_…_¡Ah, ya se!, _subió lo más silenciosamente que pudo a la habitación de su primo y buscó entre sus cosas, si justo lo que necesitaba, tomo un bate azul, para que le hubiera durado una semana a Dudley debía de ser muy resistente, pasó a la habitación de juguetes de su primo y tomó también un casco que nunca utilizó porque no entraba su rubia cabeza, _y ahora_… se dirigió al baño, y con la ayuda de un banquito alcanzo la espuma de afeitar de tío Vernon… _ojala funcione_, pensó preocupado mientras de la repisa de abajo tomaba un pegamento que su tío utilizó para pegar los juguetes de Dudley una vez, juguetes que su primo nunca volvió a tomar. Todo eso en 2 minutos, corrió al recibidor lo mas silenciosamente que pudo y se preparó colocó la cera de muebles de su tía que estaba en el muebre del recibidor en el piso donde se ponian los pies al entrar, luego alrededor de la zona puso el pegamento, y confundiendose en las sombras del perchero con abrigos se dispuso a esperar con el casco de football tamaño infantil bien puesto, la crema de afeitar en una mano y el bate en la otra. No tuvo que esperar mucho…

…clic…

-Vamos-susurro una voz grave con tono alegre y jovial- te dije que podía hacerlo.

- Yo no dije que no pudieras, dije que no debes, ¿De que sirve entrar si él no esta?

-Quiero ver en que ambiente creció.

Esas voces, eran tan familiares, pero ya estaban abriendo la puerta, _y aquí vamos_, se dijo recordando una película de acción e intentando darse ánimos, la puerta no chirrió, estaba bien engrasada, el la había engrasado justo ayer, cerró los ojos, **BUM**, cayo el primero…

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS…!

Abrió los ojos y les lanzó a ambos crema de afeitar en los ojos, le aventó la lata en la cabeza al que seguía de pie, quien al recibir el impacto se agacho, era todo lo que estaba esperando, le dio con el bate en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, quedo muy atontado. Tal vez fueran ladrones, personas malas, y lo que acababa de hacer era peligroso, pero la escena era demasiado cómica y no lo pudo soportar, cayo al suelo riendo a carcajadas, los hombres se quedaron totalmente desconcertados intentando descubrir quien reía, hasta que el hombre que estaba en el piso intentando despegarse le miró (había caído con las manos en el piso) y se reconocieron, gritando ambos al mismo tiempo…

-¡¿Harry?

-¡TIO SIRIUS!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Cualquier persona se hubiera visto fácilmente perdida entre tantas casa idénticas, pero Sirius no. Podía incluso ver con claridad las diferencias que habían surgido en esos tres años. El recuerdo de caminar por esas calles, alejándose de Harry había sido de los pocos que competían contra la de aquella noche. Ellos le hubieran perdonado el error de juicio que cometió con Peter, que todos cometieron. Ellos, en especial ella, nunca hubieran perdonado el abandono de lo más preciado que tenían. Suspiró bajo el hechizo de camuflaje y entro al número 4 en forma animal por la puerta trasera, seguro de que de esa manera escaparía identificación de las barreras. Cuidadosamente camino por el pequeño pasillo hacia donde escuchaba ruido. Curioso, vio como un niño obeso parecía esperar arriba de las escaleras, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¡Niño, sal de tu alacena de vez por todas! ¡Ahora!-escuchó la voz chillante de quien reconoció como Petunia llamar desde la habitación con ruido y olores; seguramente la cocina.

-Si Tía Petunia- escucho una vos infantil responderle, se quedó aturdido; todo indicaba que la voz venía de esa pequeña alacena bajo las escaleras.

Pero pronto salió de su aturdimiento, pues enano desgraciado ese se apresuró a saltar justo sobre la alacena, soltando grandes risotadas. Sin embargo su indignación fue olvidada cuando un pequeño niño de apariencia descuidada salió de la alacena y se dirigió a la cocina apresurado, ignorando al desagradable enano.

Ausentemente noto como dicho enano seguía a Harry, _su Harry_, a la cocina, mientras torpemente y en una especia de trance se dirigía hacia allí.

Lo que vio cuando entró lo hizo arder por dentro. Su precioso, perfecto ahijado se encontraba sobre un pequeño banco, lavando los trastes, mirando con hambre los restos que había en ellos, luego mirando ansiosamente a su tía para continuar lavando.

Dicha inmunda sucia _muggle_ se encontraba sirviéndole algún tipo de postre a su hijo mientras le enviaba miradas de advertencia al pequeño azabache.

Solo tenía cuatro años, pero aparentemente era encerrado en alacenas, era obligado a lavar trastes, hecho pasar hambre y descuidado. Desde donde estaba podía oler perfectamente que Harry no se había bañado en unos pocos días, y tenía algo de sangre seca. También podía ver que nadie lo había peinado, le había planchado la ropa ni le había dicho que limpiara su rostro, el cual tenía una mancha de lodo en la mejilla izquierda…que cubría un moretón…

Los últimos retazos de racionalidad lo obligaron a correr de la casa y alejarse, a activar el portkey que tenía escondido entre sus ropas. Pero ahí terminó dicha racionalidad.

Gritó con furia, odio e indignación mientras lanzaba magia en estado puro por su varita, provocando explosiones por toda la habitación.

Él había dejado que pasara eso, era su culpa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius no había ido a Cabeza de Puerco, sino que le había mandado una carta donde decía que debido a varios asuntos sin atender no podría ir, pero era consciente de que habían cosas que resolver entre ambos y en cuanto pudiera le enviaría una lechuza.

Las palabra estaban escritas con cuidadosa caligrafía, las palabras parecían intentar forzar informalidad, y al final la firma era de "Sirius" con un punto al lado, como si hubiera empezado a escribir un Black, pero al final se hubiera dado cuenta de sus acciones.

Remus se preguntó si "Sirius" (ya no Padfoot) sabía toda la información que le había dado a Dumbledore y los aurores cuando estos lo buscaban. Si no era así deseaba que nunca lo supiera.

Incluso sin la conciencia de esa traición ya lo estaba perdiendo.

Tal vez ya lo había perdido.

Remus suspiró cansado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 7 de la noche. Había dejado un sándwich hecho por él mismo en la alacena de Harry y se moría por abrazarlo.

Pero primero había asuntos que atender.

Había llamado a los Dursley y fingiendo ser un socio de Grunning (había hecho investigación a fondo) había invitado a su familia a cenar en un restaurant elegante y conocido de Londres. A las 7 de la noche.

Vio como la familia era llevada hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado con una abogada muggle en un vestido negro de noche, sonrió cordialmente mientras se paraba y caballeroso retiraba la silla de la cosa más alejada a una dama en el último siglo.

Su mano era firme mientras estrechaba la mano de Vernon.

Hora de empezar la función.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry no se consideraba un niño normal, algo que en vez de pavonear, más bien aceptaba con resignación. Sus maestros le observaban con atención cuando hacia algún trabajo, o le sonreían discretos al entregar sus exámenes sin dejar ver la perfecta nota (algo que él les había pedido, alegando que no le gustaba llamar la atención). Los maestros estaban maravillados del nivel intelectual del pequeño, y solían mantener entretenidas platicas con el a la hora del receso, salvándolo sin saberlo del acoso de su primo y su pandilla, y las miradas curiosas de los demás niños.

A veces pasaba el descanso en la enfermería, conocía a la enfermera pues pasaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería, por los golpes de su primo y la poca comida que le daban solía enfermase con frecuencia. Sospechaba que la buena señora no se cría sus escusas ("Mi tía dice que tengo anemia hereditaria, madame") y sospechaba la verdad. De cualquier manera se alegraba de que no dijera nada. Ya lo habían intentado algunas personas, y el siempre terminaba sufriendo el castigo de los Dursley.

Si era sincero, la verdad no entendía porque a los otros niños les costaba tanto aprender a hablar bien y a contar. Además las actividades no eran difíciles. Lo que menos entendía es porque ninguno intentaba realmente aprender a leer; la mayoría solo fingía leer algo, y eso era a veces.

Alguien había llamado a tío Vernon en la tarde, y le habían dicho que lo encerrarían en su alacena cuando salieran y que no intentara escapar o destruir algo. Como se supone que él pudiera escapar de su alacena no tenía ni idea, pero aun así se encontró contando el número de galletas sobre la mesa. Dudley no notaría la diferencia, porque el no sabía contar, y tía Petunia pensaría que había sido Dudley y no diría nada. Pensando eso se apresuró a tomar dos galletas, esconderlas en su bolsillo e ir a su alacena, todo el tiempo temiendo ser atrapado.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él sonrió. Se sentó sobre su colchón y comenzó a comer. Distraído, no notó inmediatamente el sándwich que había a su lado.

Cuando lo hizo lo quedó viendo asustado ¿Y si Dudley lo había puesto ahí para meterlo en problemas? Pero no, razono el pequeño, Dudley no es tan inteligente. Pero…¿Entonces era para él?

Dudando ligeramente si debía o no hacerlo, tomó el sándwich y lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente. Se veía rico, y aún después de las galletas tenía algo de hambre. A lo mejor Dudley no había querido comérselo y por eso se lo habían dado. Si era así entonces tenía permitido comérselo. Animado tomó una gran mordida y comenzó a comer. Ese día no había sido tan malo después de todo.


End file.
